


Test Flight

by NikkiNicoleP



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 'here I stepped out of my space to write your OTP', F/F, abigogo, because this is how becky and I express friendship apparently, fwp (fluff without plot), like pure unadulterated fluff, occurs outside my BH6 verse, there's no reason for this, yet here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNicoleP/pseuds/NikkiNicoleP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon test flight for Abigail and Gogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky_Blue_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Blue_Eyes/gifts).



"Hey Gogo - wanna go for a test drive?"  
  
Gogo glanced at Abigail, brows lowering as she took in her girlfriend's broad, bright-eyed grin and the keycard she was turning over in busy fingers.  
  
"Depends. We gonna end up in jail again?"  
  
"Nope." Gogo's brows lowered further; Abigail bit her lip, fruitlessly attempting to stifle her smile under that penetrating stare, and shrugged. "Well... probably not." She paused, then leaned a bit closer. "I'll let you steer."  
  
Gogo stared a moment longer and then snorted, looking at the keycard again.  
  
"Fine - I'm game. let's see it."  
  
Abigail's grin widened and she turned on her heel to march out, Gogo following and the door clanging shut behind them as they made their way to a small docking area (nominally used for shipments, but just as often utilized by staff and students with unwieldy machines to move).   
  
"So - are you saying I'm not worth jail?" Abigail asked as she slid her keycard into a set of holding rings. Gogo snorted again, blowing and popping a bubble as she swept a critical eye over the small vehicle in the rings.  
  
"Are  _you_  saying you don't actually have permission or flight clearance?"  
  
Abigail sighed as she keyed open the pod, shaking her head.  
  
"Are  _you_  saying you don't trust me or want to go?"  
  
Gogo pursed her lips, eyes narrowed again as she studied the sleek little vehicle; Abigail's tone made her statement waver between plea and dare, and despite experience Gogo found she didn't have it in her to deny either.  
  
"Get in the pod, Abigail."  
  
Abigail's chuckle sounded like victory, and Gogo had no idea who had won as she accepted the other woman's offered hand and slid into the seat in front of her.  
  
The pod wasn't really meant for two - but Gogo hardly minded sitting snug between Abigail's thighs, and Abigail hardly minded Gogo's back pressed so tight against her she could feel lean muscles flexing through their thin shirts, and both minded even less when one of Gogo's hands slid from the yoke to rest comfortably on Abigail's knee. Gogo briefly leaned her head back against Abigail's shoulder and sighed in contentment; truth be told, she almost wouldn't mind sitting there all afternoon... but the promise of the sleek lines and elegant curves of Abigail's new pet project proved too much and she tapped the brunette's knee once.   
  
"Hey. You gonna start this thing?"   
  
"Keep your shirt on. For now."   
  
Gogo grunted at that, more aware than ever of Abigail's proximity, but sat in silence as Abigail's fingers danced across the console and quiet engines hummed to life.  
  
"Let me take it out," Abigail said, hands closing over Gogo's. "Once we're at altitude you can take over. Most of what you need's right here in the yoke, so shouldn't be too big a leap from mopeds, right?"  
  
"I don't ride mopeds," Gogo retorted automatically, but nodded as she slid her fingers over the small buttons embedded in the yoke. Abigail fit her fingers over Gogo's, applying gentle pressure to show her what she needed, and under her guidance they rose steadily over the campus and then over the city and the bay.  
  
Truth be told, with their bodies pressed so close Abigail's hand pressed over hers to guide her fingers was nearly as much a distraction as an aid.  
  
"All right," Abigail murmured (and the smooth hum of her voice in Gogo's ear didn't help the distraction), "go for it. Just like I showed you last time."  
  
She nodded, fighting off distraction as Abigail removed her hands to instead slide them around Gogo's waist, and then the moment was swept away in the thrill of speed and height and tight overbanked turns.  
  
-0-  
  
An hour later they were settled atop one of the wind turbines (Abigail's idea, and she cheerfully admitted to stealing both the perch and her pod's magnetic docking from Hiro). Early autumn sunset purpled the clouds and painted their skin gold, high-altitude winds rattling across metal sheeting; Gogo half-wished for her jacket, still draped across Wasabi's workstation in anticipation of his howls when he came in to see it, but banished the thought at the feel of Abigail's slim, calloused fingers on her bare shoulder.  
  
"Not bad," she said at last, and felt more than saw Abigail's nod as she pulled Gogo closer.  
  
"Thanks. Really feel like I killed those balance issues."  
  
"I meant the view." Gogo blew a large bubble, noting the way the light filtered through it with satisfaction, and slid her arm around Abigail's waist before popping it. "But the pod's pretty okay too."  
  
Abigail laughed again, warm and low in her chest, and Gogo felt markedly less cold as they drifted back into lazy silence and the few stars visible in San Fransokyo's hazy glow flickered into view.  
  
Truth be told, with Abigail absently leaning her cheek into black-and-purple layers and Abigail lazily lifting Gogo's free hand to press a kiss to each bare fingertip and then leatherclad palm and Abigail's comfortable weight pressed against the length of her body, Gogo no longer noticed the chill at all.  
  
-0-  
  
It was late when they descended, Abigail gently helping Gogo properly land the pod in its locking rings, and Gogo stretched contentedly as the canopy hissed open.  
  
As she started to rise she came face to face with a campus security officer, and she yelped in surprised and fell back against Abigail (who cried out in protest of sharp elbows); once recovered she noted two more officers and a professor torn between sternness and amusement, and she twisted around to glare at her sheepishly grinning girlfriend.  
  
"You are  _so_  lucky you're worth jail."

**Author's Note:**

> They did not go to jail (this time), but Abigail was delighted to hear Gogo say she was worth it.


End file.
